Baby Danny
by Bluebabygirl2002
Summary: Danny Wheeler love story Based off baby daddy Not word for word Please comment
1. Chapter One

Abigail Perrin had loved Danny Wheeler for the majority of her life, ever since that day in the tree house. It was the summer before freshman year, her sister Riley had allowed her to enter the all sacred tree house that she and their friend Danny Wheeler built it was a symbol of their friendship you could say. Abby rested her elbows on the edge of the wooden hole that served as a window and in years past a look out in little war games. At the moment Riley was mooning over Ben Wheeler one of the coolest guys ever and her life long crush, personally Abby didn't see what she saw, sure he was cute but that was about it he's smarter than Danny but so was almost everyone else but Danny had a heart Ben had a smaller one and it wasn't just due to his shorter stature when compared with the rest of his family.

"He's so cute AP" Riley said sighing as she watched Ben from across the street. "What do you thinks going to happen if you just keep staring at like some creep" Riley rolled her eyes "It's not that creepy" "Your right it's obsessive" "You know what Abby when you start crushing on a good looking guy you will understand" "Yeah, if" "When" Abby faced her sister, "Why do you like Ben Wheeler?" "He's cute, confident, cool and amazing" Abigail blinked "Is that it?" "Well what else is there?" "Is he kind, determined. Is he a hard worker, does he like you too?" "I bet he does" "Please he's into anyone who has breast" "Not true!" "Now I'm curious are we talking about the same Benjamin Wheeler?" Riley ignored her Abby chuckled and leaned against the window, suddenly the wood cracked under her.

Riley snapped her head and ran to catch her but she was too late "Abby!" She screamed as she started to fall, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable but she never hit the ground. "AP you can open your eyes" Danny said Abby peeked open her eyes then they widened at her hero, tall broad attractive Danny Wheeler the star hockey player and natural jock. "You caught me?" "I'll always catch you Abby you where falling so" Abigail nodded still in awe at how amazing he was, then she heard Riley "Abby are you okay!?" She asked with some tears in her eyes Danny put her down and hugged Riley whispering comforts.

Abby then realized that she liked Danny Wheeler but he already liked someone else... Abigail Perrin had moved on from Danny after he graduated and then she began to focus on her skating. She had made a name for herself and she became a star in the dance world and like wise the theater. Currently she had a figure skating competition and she also had a desire to try for Broadway. "Five, six, seven, eight" the choreographer said and the rhythmical song played sending Abby and ten other dancers into a trance as they moved. She spun on her toes and leapt in the air, this was where she felt most at hope where she was closest to God closest to peace. When the segment ended they where dismissed, her sister Riley paid a visit.

She had lost several pounds and it was a first hard for her to recognize her. "That was amazing" she told Abby when they left the stage. "Thanks it needs some work though" she said as they linked arms "What are you doing here in New York Riley" "I got a job in a law firm" "Really, that's amazing Riley" "I know, guess who else is here?" "Jennifer Lawrence, Spider-Man, every every super hero in history" "No the Wheelers" "Really?" Abby asked surprised "Yeah don't you think it will be great to see everyone again?" "You mean Ben Wheeler" "What! That's crazy" Abby rolled her eyes and hailed a cab.

"Danny is here as well" Riley said offhandedly as the signature yellow vehicle pulled up. Abby turned to her blond sister "Hmm, what does he do?" "He's a hockey player for the New York Rangers and Ben..." Abigail tuned out about Ben, she hadn't thought about Danny since she had confessed her feelings for the big guy and he had gently let her down and told her he loved Riley, of course she knew that he had been in love with her since well since the beginning. 'I will always catch you' his voice said in her mind as they entered the taxi, she began twisting a strand of her ginger hair that had escaped from her ponytail. Riley had called Danny saying that they were coming to their apartment to meet up. "Do we have time to change?" She asked.


	2. Chapter Two

"Your fine you look great" "I just spent three hours on the ice and four more hours on the stage" "Doesn't show" Abby rolled her eyes and exchanged her dance shoes for grey converse and pulled her hair out from her elastic death trap. "You should leave your hair down" Riley said as the can pulled up to an apartment building. "You think" Abby inquired as she helped Riley tip the cab and walked up some stone stairs and entered the building. "I wonder if Ben changed at all?" Riley asked as they dinged an elevator "I doubt it I bet he's still trying to get into any thing that wears a skirt or for that matter girly parts" Riley rolled her eyes "Well everyone does it I guess" The elevator dinged and opened up for them and they entered "I don't want to talk about the Wheelers right now lets talk about you" Abby said "So the LSAT I heard they are tough but you passed I knew you would I'm really proud" "Thanks little sis" Riley replied as the elevator stopped an opened.

They looked around and found the Wheeler apartment right by the elevator. Riley knocked, they heard shuffling inside and suddenly the doors opened... "Rigantor" Ben said in amazement at the not large and very attractive blond woman. "Ben Wetter" Riley said in a deeper voice and hugged him "Wow look at you you look amazing" "Well I might have lost a few pounds" "A few hundred" he said "That's rude of you Benjamin Wheeler" said Abby.

He looked away from Riley and widened his eyes, "Action Abs whats going on" he said using her old nick name. "What happened to the pigtails, glasses, and most importantly the braces?" he asked inviting them in Abby rolled her eyes "I grew up" she said. Tucker Dobbs gaped "Thats Rigantor, she's not that big and who is this fine thing" "Tucker this is Abby, Riley's younger sister" Tucker was taken aback at Abby she was very attractive. Abby smiled at the shorter black man. Danny Wheeler hugged Riley, then he coughs a glimpse of Abigail. He froze, she was beautiful.

It was the only word that could describe her. Her green eyes looked at him. She had been cute in high school Captain of the dance team and a skater but damn she was amazing in her signature converse and tights with a light pink skirt and wool sweater over her tang top her dance clothing he recognized it anywhere. And her ginger hair was tantalizing he wanted to touch the little lock that had escaped her ponytail. She smiled and hugged him "Hi Danny" she said and pulled away. He wanted to hold her longer and was surprisingly disappointed when she had pulled away.

"Er- Hey AP" he said his mind went blank she was looking at him and smiling fondly 'What do i do' 'should i say something?' thank God for Emma making a cry. "I didn't do anything" Ben said defensively at his new found daughters reaction. Abby and Riley peered at the boys curiously and put their bags down and approached the baby carriage. "Hi" they said in cute voices that one would hear from all women when with babies. "Aren't you just so cute" Abby cooed "Aren't you going to pick her up?" Ben asked as they stood watching. Riley straightened "What? You guys see breasts and you just assume mommy" They grinned stupidly, "Sexist pigs" Abigail said picking up Emma "Hi" she said adorably bouncing her lightly. "Your so cute" she said Riley approached "Believe me I know what it's like to wake up in a strange place" she thought about what she had just said and the guys laughter only drove the joke further "I was just making conversation" she defended herself Abby smiled lightly, little did she know that Danny found the small gesture to be very adorable.

Get it together Wheeler he thought Abby checked the baby bag "Is this all you have" she asked looking at the guys and handed off Emma to Riley. "That's okay we can just send these boys out for provisions-" Riley gagged "And she needs a diaper changed" handing her out for the guys. "We have some shopping to do" Ben said rushing out "Yep" Tucker ran after and Danny followed but tucker closed the door and he was trapped. Damn it Tucker he thought "Boys are so stupid" Riley said "Yes they are so stupid" she cooed to the baby "Couldn't agree more, aw your so cute" Abby said when Emma giggled in agreement Crap what am I going to do, I'm stuck with my life long crush and her Danny thought. Luckily he just sat drinking a beer while Riley and Abby changed Emma. "So you just pull this and bam it's done" Riley instructed to Danny.


	3. Chapter Three

He took a swing of beer his eyes lingering on Abby a little too long but god did those tights leave little for the imagination and they where painting a pretty nice picture. He needed to stop, right now. "Alright so you hold her while I fix her bottle" Riley said to him. He jumped out of his chair and backed away "Yeah I'm not a baby person" he said Abigail smiled in amusement and Riley arched her eye brows "Hold her" she repeated holding Emma out stretched towards him. Danny was shell shocked and couldn't move his lower body so he just let his big arms reach out. Riley walked closer and put the little life form in his hands. He gasped at the feeling of something so small. He kept his arms out stretched he was petrified with a horrible thought of being a parent. Riley pushed Emma towards his chest, he gasped in fear and terror at the little girl made contact. Watching Daniel Wheeler react to little Emma Wheeler was too funny the look on his face was priceless, he was so afraid of dropping her or he was afraid of children who knew with Danny. Riley guided him to his seat again, he was really stiff as he held her "Is she having fun?" He asked. Riley turned her head "Yeah you guys look very comfortable" she said and walked away. Abby smiled warmly and sat next to him, "Here hold her like this" she said touching his toned arm, he's really buff she though. She positioned his arms to hold Emma best, cradling her head. "See" she said "That wasn't so hard" Danny gave a small laugh he was still tense, she rubbed his shoulder "Relax it's just a baby" she chuckled,she soon realized that she was enjoying the feel of his muscles and wondered what they looked like without his shirt on. She felt her cheeks burn. Danny relaxed at the feel of Abby's hand but now his skin was on fire, her fingers where so soft so smooth and small. He looked at her. She smiled again and his heart skipped a beat, what was happening he didn't know but be wasn't entirely sure if he liked it or not. Abby saw his blue grey eyes, beautiful she thought and her eyes traveled to his lightly sandy breaded jaw and lips. He too thought of her pink heart shaped lips and they leaned closer they where just a few inches apart not even realizing what they where doing, they quickly jerked away when Riley walked back into the kitchen. Abigail walked away to clear the table where they had done the diaper changing, she felt his eyes on her, what was going on she wondered this couldn't be happening. "Alright first Ben has to take a parental test" she said but Danny and Abby weren't really listening as they showered Emma with attention. "But she's obviously his though, same smile, same golden flecks in her eyes" Danny gaped at her and Abby snickered. "What?" Riley asked "Is there something in my nose?" She got up to get a tissue "I know you guys think its funny but it's not" she said "Oh my gosh you like Ben" Riley put the tissue down "What! That's crazy I tortured the guy everyday through high school" "Holy crap you really like him" Danny grinned "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier" Abby said Riley gave her a dirty look just as Ben and Tucker walked in, "Hey Ben you will not believe- ow!" Riley gripped Danny's shoulder painfully shutting him up. "Your back and I realized that I forgot to give y'all a list" "Why? everybody knows that your not suppose to give a baby solid food till its at least four months old" Tucker said "That woman was mean" "Alright so I guess we will leave" Riley said "Wait don't go I'll be good" Danny said giving Emma to Ben who passed her to Tucker. "We won't survive the night" Ben pleaded "Please I showed you how to do everything" Riley said "Yeah but I wasn't paying attention" Danny said he had been to focused on Abby he strangely didn't want her to leave more that he did Riley. Abby looked at Riley the two seemed to be having a conversation. Abby arched a brow and Riley shook her head "Sorry but we have to go" "Oh Ben" Danny said to Riley, her face turned dangerously serious "I never noticed how sparkly your eyes were" Riley gritted her teeth, Abby rolled he eyes at the blackmail. "Please Riley we can't make it with out you or Abs" Riley looked back at the towering Danny his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. Abby gave her older sister puppy eyes, she didn't want to leave Danny yet either. "Fine we'll stay" Emma burped, "Oh I did it" Tucker said gleefully "Hey there's no spit up on my shirt is there?" He asked turning around. On the blue orange shirt was a giant white mark. "Nope your good" they all said Night came by quickly, Miss Wheeler had made a surprise visit to the guys displeasure and to the girls delight.


	4. Chapter Four

Bonnie was shell shocked about having a granddaughter this led to an uncomfortable talk about protection we don't need to go into detail. Abigail always had a set of pjs in case and a toothbrush and paste so she let Riley use some and had the pjs. Riley only took the bottoms while Abby had the tops. Riley and Abs had Danny's bed and the big guy took the couch what a gentleman she thought. Emma stayed with Ben but Abby had a baby monitor just in case Ben need some help. She was sitting on the couch with her booty shorts and pink pj button down top when Danny entered the room only on sweat pants. Abby gaped at his upper body it was broad with so so much muscle, she had only seen him shirtless one and that was back in sophomore year and he had defiantly gotten bigger since then. She licked her lips and curls her legs closer to her. She admired the dips and hard planes that sculpted his body. She blushed and looked away if he noticed her eye admiring him he didn't say anything mostly because he had been caught up in looking at her smooth legs and the soft curve of her hips teasing him. He sat down next to her and looked at the television, her favorite movie was on the screen, "Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back " right now the Falcon was stuck in on a meteor and Luke Skywalker was training with Yoda. "It's been a while since I saw this" he said casually trying to focus on anything but the girl no woman next to him. She shrugged "It's a classic" she said then looked at him "thank you for letting Riley and I use your room" "No problem" he said "So what have you been doing? With your life and all?" He asked looking at her now. "Dancing around the country, we're about to preform on Broadway" "Nice" "And I've been skating On the ice since college, what about you" "Pro hockey, New York Rangers" he said She nodded "Thats always been your dream" "Yeah" he said "You remembered that?" Slightly surprised "How could I forget, I always remember our time together" He stared at her "Hmm, I remember us on the ice my senior year your sophomore year-" "You said it was like a going away present before you joined the hockey league" "Yeah just you and me" he continued "You tripped and I caught you like always" Abigail chuckled "Yeah I did, but you saved me you were always there to catch me" Danny thought back to when he saved her from falling out of that tree house. He brushed a lock out of her face "Always" he said, she looked back at him, mouth slightly parted he looked into her eyes she swallowed. "Danny" "What?" "Stop it" "Stop what?" "What your doing" "What am I doing Abs?" She swallowed "You love Riley" she said Danny blinked "I'm not so sure anymore" "What do you mean?" He shrugged a shoulder, he thought back to high school her standing up for Riley against jerks and her jokes, her smiled and sad days and that night she had told him he was her crush. "She doesn't love me does she?" He said slightly crest fallen Abigail rubbed his bare shoulders and neck "I'm sure she will, that's what you want isn't it?" She asked and inched closer trying to comfort him. "Yeah it is" he said, but he wasn't sure had he wasted his life loving the wrong sister? He looked at the tv again just as Han and Leia where together fixing the ship. "Why didn't you tell me she liked Ben?" He asked "I thought you already knew, or she told you" she said He nodded and looked back at her, the tv illuminated her red hair and made her green eyes sparkle. His eyes looked at her pink lips, he leaned closer. She noticed, her head pounded, she closed her eyes as she felt her body move foreword. Their lips brushed, sparks exploded between them the energy could have powered the whole Big Apple. They deepened the kiss, (just as Han and Leia kissed too). He bend over her and she leaned back, they never broke the kiss. Her hands cupped his face and around his neck traveling down his back. He ran his hands in her hair and down her waist. It was everything Abigail had imagined and better, he tasted like beer, mint and cologne a combo she could have all day everyday. His mind was in overdrive as his senses tingled with feeling Emily. She tasted sweet and smelled like vanilla and roses, he deepened the kiss even more pressing their bodies into the sofa. They moaned at the sensation, then he lifted her back up the sofa, she arched her back, then they broke away gasping for breath. Danny's pupils where blown with want almost all the blue was gone, an her pupils where dark as well she really wanted this. But she snapped back into reality. No he loves Riley... Right?, she stood up her cheeks burned "Goodnight Danny" she said flustered "Abs-" he started "Sleep well" she cut him off and skittered away. Danny sighed as she left he turned to watch her round the corner and she was gone what was wrong with him, did he just take out his lust for Riley on Abby? Was he just desperate? If either of those options where true than why did he feel like a piece of him was... Ripped away when she ran off. He looked back at the tv, Star Wars had turned to commercial break. He lulled his head back and groaned in his confusion, his memories of feelings for Riley and the more recent and more heated moments with Abigail battled in his mind. He sighed and leaned foreword his face was hard with thought. Abby closed the door softly behind her and curled into bed. God even his bed smelled like him, she would now after that passionate moment. She should be ashamed, he couldn't have been in his right mind he loved her sister but a part of her was ecstatic, she kissed Danny Wheeler. And he liked it, she must be dreaming and then she felt sad, she didn't want it to be a dream. All if those buried feelings came roaring back when their lips had touched and now she was worried if things would be awkward now or worst if he would just brush it off as a mistake. She needed to sleep she closed her eyes her dreams were filled with the feeling of his lips on hers, it was perfect she hoped he felt the same way.


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning, Abigail was on the ice, her best friend Ryan stood behind the barrier. "Alright Perrin, lets run it again it looks pretty good but this time try adding more twirls and triple axils" "Your asking a lot Ryan" "I wouldn't be if I didn't think you could handle it Abs" Abigail skated and pulled her white windbreaker closer to her neck and readjusted her white wool headband. She crossed her right foot over he left. She positioned her hands, and nodded towards Ryan and the music started. It was slow a waltz, the six eight time dictated her moves and she pushed off, gliding across the ice jus like a swan in crystal waters. Danny walked down the arena stairs, with his practice jersey and pads. He carried his skates over his shoulder he slowed his walk when he saw the ice skater. He narrowed his eyes trying to get a closer look but she was twirling on her blades. He fought a glimpse of red hair, and then he saw her whole face, it was Abby. He watched her glide seamlessly over the ice her face was peaceful and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than her at that moment. The other members of the team started to file in. Abby had just finished her dance and then she skated over to her coach. "Wheeler!" His coach yelled "You done ogling so that we can practice" Danny was shook himself out of his trance and rushed to put his skates on. Abby watched the Rangers practice on the ice. Speeding bullets they where and she was mainly watching Danny, he blocked other guys effortlessly and he glided on his skates with expertise. She bit her lip, why did she do this to herself tortured herself by living a man who's heart belonged to her sister. But Riley doesn't even think of him in that way! He must be like her, his heart flayed every he looked at his love and only to be brushed off by talks of another lover. She loved Danny, Danny loved Riley, and Riley loved Ben, what's next Ben will love her? It was insanity, a deliciously addictive crazy. Abby shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose, if this is love then she really wanted no part in it. Her coach sat next to her "You okay?" He asked "I'm good" she said He didn't buy it "Abby we have been training together for years now, and I know something is wrong is it one of the hockey players?" Abby shook her head "Just family an family friend troubles" Ryan nodded jet black hair bobbed beside her. "So it's a hockey player" he asserted Abby rolled her eyes, Ryan could always see through her. "Daniel Wheeler" she said "Oh the big guy he seems all brawn" "He's certainly is, but he has a big heart and is passionate about everything he does" "Are you two..." He asked "Oh no were just... Friends" she said Ryan nodded his face light up briefly "Ah, so your not attached?" She looked at him, "No, what are you getting at?" Ryan grinned "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Abby grinned then she looked back at the ice at Danny's back then back at Ryan. "Lunch sounds perfect" Ryan grinned "Alright" he said and stood up and offered his hand. She took it, "Ryan this is just a rebound date okay don't get any ideas" "I'm okay with that Abs" he said gleefully. Ben worked behind the bar serving up drinks when Abigail and Ryan entered. "Oh my gosh, Ben when Riley said you where working at a bar I didn't think it would be this one" Ben grinned "Hello Twinkle Toes good to see you too" he said "Who's this?" He asked jerking his head towards Ryan. "This is my coach Ryan this is Ben Wheeler, Ben this is Ryan Rae" The two shook hands, Abby and Ryan then took a seat at a table. Ryan orders some wine, "That seems a little much don't you think?" She asked "It's a special occasion Abs let me treat you" Abby smiled "Okay but if your trying to get me drunk-" "Wouldn't even think about it" he said and they chuckled at the absurdness of a tipsy Abigail Perrin so they agreed on just a glass each. "Alright tell me everything about you and this Daniel Wheeler who I'm guessing is Ben's... I'm guessing older brother?" She nodded "You are correct and there isn't much to tell" Ryan arched an eyebrow "Really?" Abby blinked "Well, I had a slight crush on the guy in high school, that was about a few years ago and then I run into him again and I have conflicting thoughts and emotions" "Like?" She rolled her eyes "Do I have to feed it to you like a baby?" "It's better to get all the details" Abby sighed "Well he's had a crush on my older sister Riley since well since the beginning of time, I figured that out a while ago- "But?" "But a part of me wants to be with him, I just think he only sees me as Riley's baby sister and I want more than that" "Understandable" he said nodding his head then he cocked it to the side "You can't get over him" Abby looked into her wine she laughed slightly "I guess not" Ryan leaned back "So what are you going to do?" He asked "I have no idea" she said "It's like I can't help it, now I can't get away because I don't want too" Ryan chuckled "You think this is funny?" She asked incredulously looking at his face. "No it's you this is defiantly more than a crush Abs your in love with this hockey player" Abby didn't know what to say denial seemed like the best defense "Am not" "You so are" he said She looked back into her red wine "So maybe I am but he doesn't feel the same way" "How do you know?" "Because he told me at prom, I poured my heart out and he let me down" Ryan blinked "I'm sorry" "It's not your fault, I'm sorry I turned this outing into a... Well you know" "It's fine, I think you got the bread soggy with your tears though but- Ow!" He yelps when she kicked him. They laughed heartily just as Danny walked in. Danny sat at the bar when he noticed Abby siting with someone. Another guy, he narrowed his brow and took a closer look what did this joker think he was getting? He felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time: Jealousy. His face hardened the more he stared, his gut started to burn, his chest clenched in anger. Who's this guy? He thought till Ben interrupted his thoughts "Hey bro, what's going on? So Mom is getting out of our hair for a while I was thinking we could have some bro time" "Just get me a beer" Danny said not at all in the mood with Bens pleasantries. "And who's the punk talking to Abby?" He asked still glaring holes into the guys head. "Oh that's her skating coach Ryan they have been chatting up a storm, lots of talks about flexibility and dance" "Looks like he's interested in getting closer than tango" Danny said with a little bit of spite. "You think? Well good for her right" Ben said not catching his older brothers hostility and going back to his job. "Wrong" Danny said creasing his brow, he was so intent with his glaring that he didn't even notice Riley sit next to him. "Wheeler? Earth to Wheeler" she said "Super Danny" Danny shake himself from glaring "Hey Riles what's going on" "More interested in why your drilling holes into that guy, but you know I had a deposition it was great" she forced a smile then Ben walked by "Oh hi Ben" she perked up and rested her chin in her hands a dreamy mist covered her eyes, Ben Wheeler the Charmer he got all the girls


	6. Chapter Six

"Hi Riley, how was Emma?" He asked slightly concerned while Danny went back to glancing over his shoulder at 'Ryan'. Ryan stood up "Well it was nice catching up Abs, hey I hope you find what your looking for" her coach said. "I hope so too Ryan" she said as she got a text from Bonnie Wheeler "Need you here now! ASAP" it said Abby rolled her eyes so she missed Danny and Ryan. Danny looked down on Ryan and the poor guy just had to walk around the mass of muscles that is Danny. Danny then sat across from Abby "Oh hi Danny" she said when she looked up and heard the chair groan from his 250 plus body. She chuckled and he joined her. "You just missed Ryan we had a great conversation" "About what? Blushing, giggling, hair flipping" he said and gesticulated a mock hair flip. Abby narrowed her eyes "Okay all of that is very important and I know I make it look easy" she said flipping her hair casually "But it's very complicated" "Sure" he said "So what's going on with you and Ryan?" He asked She stopped moving "I don't know what do you think should I go for it?" "He's not your type is he, flirtatious ice dancer suck up?" "Well since everything else is indefinitely unavailable I figure why not" "Maybe you should look harder" "Why do you care if I like Ryan?" Danny blinked he needed to back track, "I... I don't- Why would I care?!" He said as if she was crazy, Abby leaned foreword waiting for what Mr. Danny Wheeler was going to say. "But maybe someone who does care would get the wrong idea, and what message would that send to... Those people who care" he said grinning falsely overall turning it into a awkward conversation. "Okay... I'll think about that" she said looking away from him, he shook his head at the lameness of his excuse. She grinned "Would any of these... People who care be in this room?" "Maybe" Danny said as they looked into each others eyes. "Are these people defiantly interested?" "Could be?" He said "So I shouldn't flirt with Ryan?" "That ones a definite yes" he said quickly. She tilted her head and was about to say something when Riley came over "Abs! Miss. Wheeler needs us ASAP" the blonde said urgently "Do I need to-" Danny started "No Danny it's girl stuff" Riley said taking Abby's wrist and yanking he out of he seat. "Bye Danny" Abby shouted as she was kidnapped by her older sister. "Oh hi Tucker!" Riley said "Hello" he said then turned to Danny as the two women fled the bar. Danny closed his eyes Tucker heard everything damn it. "How long where you there?" "Long enough" he replied "So" he continued and hovered beside him. "I know that Ben and I aren't interested in Abby, though I have too admit she's... Hot, so I wonder who in this establishment is?" "It could be anybody" Danny said with nervous chuckle. Tucker noticed and leaned in closer "Anyone" he said with a grin. Danny turned serious "Quit smiling" he said looking away. "Oh I don't think I will ever stop smiling" he said. Riley and Abby ran into the apartment. "Miss Wheeler" "Oh good your back" Bonnie said as she clicked in her heels from around the corner holding two different dresses "Which one says "I'm not a grandmother an I'm ready to play" she said "The blue or the green" Riley looked disgusted, Abby wasn't at all surprised really this was typical Miss Wheeler. "Are you kidding me! We thought you where in trouble" Riley said "Well I am, I got a hot date and nothing to wear this is a catastrophe" "What are you and the lucky guy going to do?" Abby asked "Well if all goes well he'll be full of liquor and will wake up after his coma in a strange place" Riley gaped "Your an inspiration to women everywhere" Abby said siting on the couch "Well the blue is nice but the green shows off more and makes you look more like a cougar so I'd go with green" she continued Riley shook her head " yeah I agree" and sat next to her as the Star Wars theme started. Bonnie nodded "Alright thanks gals" she said a raced around the corner. "Crap that reminds me I actually have to work this evening" Abigail nodded "It sucks living in the real world doesn't it" Riley punched her arm, "Oh my gosh who's going to watch Emma" Abigail shrugged "I think its time for Ben to grow up" she said Riley nodded as "A New Hope" began. "He's going to be okay right?" She asked "Yeah" Abby responded not really confident in the younger Wheeler. Turns out she had nothing to be concerned about.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ben and Emma got along great, after a few struggles in between, there maybe hope yet for Ben. Abby sat at the bar stool with Riley as Miss Wheeler made some breakfast in her robe. "Mom" Ben said with a mirth in his eyes. "What were you doing on my computer late night?" "Oh honey you should make it a habit of clearing your history, you never know who's snooping around" "That's great advise 'HotBon47' " he said laughing as he placed the computer in front of the Perrin sisters. Abby nearly spit out her orange juice "Oh my god" she said looking at the online dating profile. "So what if I have a profile" Bonnie said "It says your a widow" Ben said "Yeah well your fathers kind of dead to me" she said flipping eggs. Riley laughed "And for age you put-" "Ahah" Bonnie said pointing the spatula at Riley and Abby who was laughing at the number. "Now you listen here misses, those things aren't going to stay up forever enjoy them while they last" Riley and Abby looked horrified "This is how online dating works, everybody lies, it's like putting your weight on your license- It's more of a suggestion" she said then Danny erupted into the room. "My life is officially over" he said holding his hockey gear and closed the door. "At practice coach wants me to do an interview" he said as if that was suppose to mean something, and apparently it did to Ben, Bonnie, and Riley because they started grinning and laughing heartily. "That doesn't seem so bad" "Yes it is you don't understand Abby" Riley said trying to contain her giggles. "Yeah you should see him on camera, he looks like the deer after it go hit by the car" Ben said making a face that Bonnie made as well. "I'm not doing it, I can't" Danny said taking a plate of food and going to the balcony outside the window. "Could you people be any less supportive?" Abby asked "Yeah but it's early I'm still waking up" Bonnie said taking a sip of coffee. "Sorry Abs but Danny can't talk in front of a camera, public speaking isn't his forte never has been" Riley said "Well maybe it can be" Abby said "Mom your robe" Ben said disgusted "Oh gosh sorry" she said covering up her neck. "Ah shocking my apartment yet all my food is eaten by people who's names don't start with Tuck- or end with -er" Tucker said "Oh look conveniently no coffee for me" he said looking at Bonnie. "Hey short stuff this is the big kids table and little children don't drink coffee" Abby stood up and went to the balcony. Danny wore a grey long sleeve shirt that molded his upper body well and jeans that did the same. "Wheeler, what's going on? You make people bleed for a living, I'm sure you can handle a little bit of public speaking" she said sitting next to him. "Breaking people's nosies, that's easy speaking I front of people no thank you" he said "I could help you I was the president of my graduating class in college I had to talk to a lot of people 'What do you mean you want to cancel the frat houses is it not part of the constitution that we have the freedom to assemble?" He looked at her amazed "You just made that up! I couldn't do that" "But you can Danny, you know... I just wish that people could see you the way I do" Danny straightened up "How do you see me exactly?" He asked curiously. Abby gave him a warm smile "Strong big hearted guy who's passionate about everything he does" "That's me, full of passion" "Yeah all we need to do is hunker down" "Lucky for us I'm an excellent hunker" he said "Good, it's time we stop holding back" she continued acutely aware of Danny's enthusiasm but wasn't entirely sure what to think about it. "I was just thinking the same thing" he said "It's a date, I won let you down" she said and kissed his cheek. Danny was mesmerized my Abigail, when her lips touched his cheek he remembered a few nights ago when those same lips where on his. He watched her jean clad legs and blue hoodie figure enter the apartment. He sighed he was so lost, what did he want? for the longest time it was Riley but the short hair blond was turning into longer haired ginger. He sat closer to the window, Abby was still on his mind when his mom sat on the window ledge and looked at him. "What was that about?" She asked "Nothing, Abby just had some ideas for me" "Oh seems like you had some ideas for her too" Bonnie said "What? No" he said "Hmm, alright look at me right now and tell me that you don't have a crush on Miss Snow Queen" He bit his lip "I can't" "Why not?" "Your robe" "Oh gosh sorry" she said in surprise and went back in side.


	8. Chapter Eight

Later that day Danny and Abby where sitting on a couch in the bar. "I'm Abigail Perrin with Comb Hair network and I here with New York Ranger Danny Wheeler, Danny tell me what's it's like to be a part of this exciting team?" She moved the comb from under he chin to his. He leaned forward "Well... You see... Mm" he pushed the comb out of the way "I don't know what you want me to say" he admitted Abby gave him a smile "Alright that's okay, a little to advance" she said. "Here stand up" she said as they stood "Were going to start with some breathing exercises" she said "Take a deep breath" she said breathing in. He did it to, "No no, breath from here" she said touching his stomach, her eyes widened "Wow do you grate cheese on this thing" she said, he grinned and breathed in again. "Gosh Danny your so tense, here feel how I do it" she said taking his hands and resting them on her waist. "Comfortable?" "Very" he said She felt a blush coming up, his hands where burning on her skin. She took a deep breath and smiled when he did the same, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his biceps. Danny took another breath and leaned foreword slowly. Once again their lips brushed, she felt his scruff on her lips and she leaned foreword against him, reciprocating the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands explored her back. But she broke away she couldn't take it, did he know what he was doing to her? She bet that in about two seconds flat that he would leave her if Riley flung herself onto his arms. "Danny, focus" she said and pried his arms from her waist and leaned back up. "Abby-" "Um okay so, we know you can breathe" "Abs, please talk to me" he said "I am" "Not about the public speaking, I mean... Me and you" She took a shaky breath, "I don't know Danny, isn't Riley who you want?" "I know and I did Abby I really did but... I have feelings for you too, intense feelings, feelings that I don't understand or felt for anyone else not even Riley, and I don't know what to do" he said throwing his hands in the air. Abby looked at her feet then back at him and brushed a lock that had escaped from her ponytail "Danny... I don't want to be second place to my sister-" "But-" "Danny please let me say what needs to be said" she said he raised his hands up "Okay" he said She bit her lip "I think we just need to take some time to figure out how we feel" she crossed her arms over he chest "I'm sorry Danny" "Look I get it, I understand" he said "And I'm sorry for this, and your right I don't know what I want" They looked into each others eyes. "Well when you figure it out and when I do the same you'll be the first to know" she said and sat down. "Your son is an idiot" Tucker said walking out from around the corner to the living room where Bonnie an Emma where. "Yeah yeah, shut up I busy" Bonnie said looking at the screen "What do you think about this guy Emma?" She said to the baby. Emma made a face "Yeah I thought so too" Bonnie said scrolling down. "I don't have any pants!" Tucker said "It's not a good look on you" Bonnie said and Riley and Ben entered the apartment. "Tucker where are your-" Riley started "Ben where are all my pants?" Tucker said. "Oh yeah you see they where in the wash" "Uhm" Tucker said hands on hips "And then I left for two seconds and I come back and they are pink apparently you don't mix colors who knew" Ben said chuckling "Everyone" Tucker said annoyed even Bonnie looked incredulously at her son "Where did I go wrong, wait it was your father not me" Emma gurgled Bonnie took that as a sign of agreement. "Even your daughter knows I'm right, smart girl" Riley rolled her eyes. "Ben I had a date" Tucker continued "Sorry" "Why didn't you tell me?!" "It didn't seem important and I was working" "Oh my gosh you know what I'll just borrow some of Danny's pants" he said going back around the corner just as Abigail and Danny walked in. "Oh hi how was the practice?" Riley asked getting some coffee. Danny and Abs gave side glances to each other "Fine" Abby said "He was great" she said Riley chuckled "Okay sure" she said "No seriously he was great" she affirmed. "Well I had a great teacher" Danny said and they sat down on the couch but moved away from each other creating a distance that normally never would have been between them. "So I trust that you guys will be there?" Danny asked nervously "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Riley said "Yeah a chance to see THAT ,wouldn't miss" Ben said receiving a well deserved glare from Abby and an equally deserved punch in the arm.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Hey Danny, mind if I borrow your pants?" Tucker walked around the corner with the largest pair of pants on, the denim practically swallowed him up. Abby covered her mouth at the sight. "I guess" Danny said "Alright time to pick up the ladies" and he walked out "The only thing he'll be picking up is that dress he's wearing" Ben remarked. "Oh Danny, I will be late for your interview I got too close a deal for you" "In other words she'll be busy liquoring him up" Riley said Bonnie turned and glared at Riley "Your going to pay for that later" she said "And you missed the most important part I will not just be liquoring him up I will also be using my charms" she said The Wheeler brothers and the Perrin sisters looked disgusted, "I think I heard our cab Riley" Ben said looking for a way out of the room and the two ran off. "I got to get ready I'll um see you at the interview Danny" Abby said "Bye" she said quietly "Bye" he said sadly as she took her handbag and left. Bonnie looked a her oldest son, but she didn't say anything this was their problem she had a date to go to. Danny stood in the locker room in a suit, he was nervous but he wanted to play it cool in front of his teammates and the news crews taking interviews He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch waiting for his family they said they would be here so he looked over his notecards. Abby was the first one to show up, he had to take a moment. Her hair was out of her ponytail and had been curled, she actually wore heels, which she resented. She was in a blush color dress (which made her emerald eyes pop) with long sleeves and a skirt that stopped right above the knees. "Hey Wheeler, oh my gosh you really know how to clean up" she said her eyes traveling over his suit. "What do you think does it say professional athlete?" "That or super hero in disguise" she said "Your going to great" "You think?" "I know" "Thanks... And Abs I don't know if I have ever said this to you before but, I'm really grateful to have you in my life I don't know what I would do without you" She blinked and blushed "Aw that's so sweet Danny" she said as they hugged "I don't know what I would do with out you either" she said into his chest just as Riley and Ben entered the locker room. "Hey did we miss anything?" Ben asked "Nope he's about to go on though" Abby said pulling away "Soon?" Danny got wide eyed "Oh whoa is it hot in here" he asked siting down. Abby knelt beside him "You can do this Danny I know you can" "Hey where's Tucker?" Riley asked "Where do you think? He's busy doing the Tucker show" Ben remarked "You invited him like asked though right?" "No" Ben said snapping his fingers at his older brother who's face had changed from worried hope to a darker agitation like a growing storm cloud. "Beside he would have been to busy with Ava" he said Danny stood up suddenly "Seriously this is exactly what I told you would have happened" he said, Abby stood up, apparently they talked about this when she wasn't present, and watched Danny. "You guys are a team, it means you have each others backs someone to celebrate your wins and avenge your loses with out them your just some loser on the ice and that's not how you play hockey!... Or life" he finished his speech. Abby smiled she knew he had it in him and looking around others noticed as well. All the news people where recording him an all eyes where on him. Danny felt them. "Go Rangers" he said and they nodded their heads and applauded him. "Oh my god Wheeler you did it" Riley said "I did?" He asked "Yeah you were amazing I knew you would be" Abby said "I did" he said excitedly then he looked down at her "Thank you" he said taking her face and kissing her on the lips. Abby was so surprised that her mind went blank, then just as quickly he pulled his lips away and ran off when someone called his name. Abby touched her lips they where still tasting him and his scruffy feel. She turned around at the very surprised Ben and Riley "Well that was rousing" Ben said "I'll say" Riley said Abby adjusted her sleeves an smoothed he dress "What can I say just as we practiced" she said smiling. Riley arched an eyebrow and Ben chuckled "I should go, I feel like I have been playing goalie against my own team" Abby and Riley looked at him with the "Really" look. "What? Only he gets to make sport analogies" he said throwing his arms up and walking out. "Yes" they said as he did then they giggled. "So Abigail Ann Perrin?" Riley said Emily stiffened at her use of a middle name "Yes Riley Elizabeth Perrin?" She said "What did you mean by just as we practiced?" Abby waved her hand "Nothing at all it was just a humorous comment gosh why all the questions I have to leave now" she said walking out leaving a very befuddled Riley.


	10. Chapter Ten

That night Abigail skated in the ring, just recreational skating no real practice, she would have to remember that she had to attend rehearsal tomorrow for broadway. She was dressed in a blue hoodie and a white blouse, with her jeggings (don't judge they're comfortable) and white skates. Her mid back hair was down and she messed with her wool headband. She stopped at the rail and looked at her watch 8 o'clock. "Need some company?" She heard a man say. She turned and saw Danny in a dark blue two button t shirt with a large leather jacket that fit well with his muscular frame and a black beanie. "Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised "It was a little too crowded at the apartment, and my mom was chasing Tucker like a maniac" Abby skated closer to him "It was bound to happen I guess" she said. "Yeah I just needed some alone time, but since your here I figured you could use the company" he continued She smiled "I appreciate that" "May I?" he asked placing a black skated foot on the ice. "Why not" she replied and she grinned When she smiled it made him smile as well, and he put both feet on the ice and skated next to her and the two skated side by side in a comfortable silence, each looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me today it means a lot to have had your support" he said Abby smiled "It's the least I can do Danny, and you were amazing, really inspiring" she said. Danny smiled and skated backwards so he could look at her fully. "It was all because of you, I couldn't have done it with out your help" "That's the thing Danny, you could have, you became the thing that I always knew you could be" she said They stopped at the apex of the ring "How did you know when no one else did?" He asked leaning his forearms on the barrier. "Because I believe in you" she said He blinked, no one had ever told him that they believed in him before. "I mean, I always did" she continued as her face flushed she even looked away in her embarrassment "Abby" "Hmm" she said looking back at him her hands on the barrier just a few tantalizing inches from his. "Thank you" he said smiling warmly and she creating that blush that drove him crazy. Emily looked at the ice "Abs?" "Yeah?" Danny swallowed "You okay?" "No not really, Danny... I don't know how to say this" His hand took hers "Then don't, I know what your going to say" "How?" She asked incredulously "Because I know you, don't worry I will date other people" She nodded "Good, so will I" she said "I'm... I'm glad we could talk about this as adults and not make this awkward" "What? not awkward at all" he said falsely laughing, it was so awkward. "So are you going to go out with Ryan?" He asked biting off Ryan's name with irritation he didn't like the idea of her with Ryan and not him. (It was selfish but true). Abby forced a laugh "No were just friends that's all" Danny mentally cheered "Oh okay" "You know I just need to look around and life will happen I guess" He nodded "I'm sure that's what Ben though and then Emma happened" "And it turned out to be the best thing that happened to him, but your right I will proceed with caution" she said touching his shoulder "Thanks for always looking out for me" she said "Your the best friend a girl like me could have" she hated the word that's all they were. Danny stiffened he loathed being her friend he want more so much more, "Likewise" he said not knowing what else to really say. She nodded "Alright" she looked at her watch 9:30. "We should go" she said "Right" he said snapping back to reality and away from her eyes. They skated to the entrance, he offered his hand and she took it both enjoying the others intimacy for the last time. Time went on as usual for Abigail she had dance and skating practices and Riley got a new boy friend his name was Finch and Abby liked him and gave her blessing for them. Now she was siting in a theater seat, the choreographer told her to sit this one out. She watched her fellow dancers dance gracefully and then someone sat next to her. He had black short cut hair, black scruff and was muscular beyond belief. He had brown eyes and he glanced over at her "Hi I'm Miles, Miles Amstel" he said "Hello I'm Abby, Abigail Perrin" an they shook hands "Are you a dancer?" "No I'm not I'm a football player but my sister is part of the studio, you might know her Tori?" "Yeah I love Tori it's nice to meet you" "Likewise so I'm in New York for a few weeks so would you be interested in going out?" Abby blinked "Are you asking me on a date?" "Yeah" he said Abby smiled "Okay" "Great I'll pick you up at seven" "Alright um here's my number" she said writing it down on some paper. "I'll look foreword to tonight" he said standing up giving her a charming smile and walked away.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Abby entered the Wheeler apartment. A smile was plastered on her face. Riley was looking at a computer screen chatting away with Finch who was in Africa doing incredible work helping the people. "Hey Finch" she said dropping her bags on the couch and walked towards the bar. "Hey Abs" he said "How's it going?" "Fine, great actually I'm going in a date" "Wow that's good for you have fun, watch out for Riley for me" "Of course" "Don't worry Finch I only have eyes for you" Riley said. Danny walked in stripped from the waist up and in jeans. Abigail and Riley looked at his chest wide eyed and mouth parted at his sculpted body. Danny paid no mind to their gawking, and Abby bit her lips as she eye him up and down. "I got to go Finch" Riley said "Alright I miss you" "I miss you too bye" Riley closing the laptop. "So Danny where are your clothes?" Riley asked rubbing her eyes "Oh around" he said pulling his arms through a t shirt. "Oh what did you do late night that has your clothing every- oh my GOD!" Abigail exclaimed as his current girlfriend Milena walked in with one of his old shirts on and that was about it. "Scratch that I really don't want to know" Abby said covering her eyes as Milena and Danny had a kiss. Then Milena went to the bathroom, Danny double back "You have to help me break up with Milena" he said as soon as the door closed. "Why she seems nice" Riley said "Yeah but she's crazy, and she wants commitment and I don't! not yet" he said glancing a Abby who also made eye contact. "Aw that's too bad, I liked her" Riley said "But sure I guess we can help" "Danny I'm going to have shower, want to come?" Milena asked. Riley and Abby looked at Danny judging him, "What? I would rather be clean first" he said and walked to the bathroom. Abby felt her heart break slightly but kept her disgusted face and just thought about Miles. The next day Riley, Abigail, and Bonnie where all in one apartment. One word to describe Miss Wheeler as a roommate Never-ever and Abby would never live with Miss Wheeler ever again. She took all their things, used them with impunity and drove the sisters absolutely insane. "So how was your date with Miles?" Riley asked moving Bonnie's stuff because thank The Lord she was moving out "It was good, he's so hot and sweet" Abby said "So have y'all hooked up yet?" Abby knocked a book off the shelf "What! No, Riley that's so wrong where not at that level and no absolutely not no sleeping with any guys no matter how sexy they maybe not until marriage at least" Riley laughed "Abs your such a prude" "Am not I'm just sensible" "No Riles is right your a prude" Bonnie interjected Abby bit her lip "It's not right, that's the problem you two have no moral compass or sense of virtue" Bonnie rolled her eyes "So have y'all seen my blue scarf-" "No Miss Wheeler that's mine" Abby said "Oh well it was worth a try" she said going in the back room. Riley was cleaning the sink "You should show me a pic of this Miles pro football player" Abby pulled her flip phone out, Riley laughed "What are you doing with such an old phone?" "It does everything I need so why would I change it" she showed her the contact pic of Miles "Girl I would do that" Riley said Abby rolled he eyes and pushed her blue glasses up her nose just as Ben walked in. "How's it going Riles, AP" "I don't know we have been living with your mother for the past few days what do you think" Riley said Ben nodded "Fair enough" he said "Hey Riley, Abs have you guys seen Nanna's ring" Bonnie asked "No not at all" Riley said and Bonnie walked back around the corner. Riley then pulled her right hand glove and on her ring finger was take a guess a ring. "You have to get this off me" she said "That's Nanna's ring!" Ben exclaimed "Riley why are you wearing that?" Abby asked "I saw it and I I just wanted to try it on but if got stuck and I can't get it off" Bonnie entered the room and Riley, Ben, and Abby tried to act as normal as possible. "What are you all staring at? I know I'm sexy but gosh don't need you all looking at me" "Don't fool yourself Miss Wheeler" Abigail said walked out of the room feeling Bonnie's eyes drilling into her head mission accomplished. "It's not you it's me" Danny started "Ehhh" Riley buzz "What was wrong with that?" He asked "Dont say that we already know its you that's why we are here" Abby said pouring some water. Riley nodded her agreement Danny just shook his head at female logic "Try again" Riley said "We could still be friends" he said Riley howled and Abby spat out her water in a spray all over the floor. "What's wrong with that?" He asked genuinely confused it sounded fine to him. "That's what you say to someone who you don't want to be friends with" Riley chuckled as Abby cleaned up the water on the floor. "Oh the ring is loose" Riley said "Danny, help me get it off" she said taking a bracing stance. Danny pinched the ring and pulled. "Milena is going to be here any minute and I have no idea what to say" Danny said "Just be honest Danny, you like her a lot but your not ready to commit" Abby said "I can't when ever I'm around her I blank out its like she's magic or something" "Please, you Wheeler men think anything in tight jeans is magical" Abigail said just as the ring flew into the air an they heard it clank on the floor. "Where did it go?" Riley asked and the trio scattered to find the ring. "This is why you don't put rings on when ever you see them Riley" "Shut up Abigail I know lets just find it" she said "Found it" Danny exclaimed near the door holding it up on one knee. Then Milena opened the door "She screamed in excitement "Oh my god Yes Danny!" Abby gaped and Danny was wide eyed. "Congrats" Riley cheered pitifully. Riley took the time to excuse herself while Milena called her relatives. "You have to tell Milena!" Abby said "I know I don't know what to say" "Wheeler you have to!" "I will" She looked at her watch "Crap I'm late for my date with Miles" "Miles?" Danny asked "You had a date?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest a serious look painted on his handsome face. He reminded her of her dad when she would go out with boys or even, dear she say, a jealous boyfriend "Yeah a date its when two people who are interested in each other go to diner or watch a movie-" "I know what a date is" he said "-that I would have gone to if you hadn't gotten engaged" she said "I wasn't planning on it" he said Abby sighed "I know" she said "But you have to get out of it" Danny bit his lip "Your right, and I will" he said "Who's this Miles guy?" He asked again narrowing his eyes She smiled "Goodnight Daniel" she said and walked out.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Abby arrived at the bar and saw Miles, only he was deep in a tonsil hockey match with a girl. Abby froze where she stood, and then her cheeks burned he was cheating on her! "Miles?" She said He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise "Abby! Hey" he said she shook her head and jus turned Round and walked away but he didn't bother to chase after her... ... She arrived back home "So how was it?" Riley asked but then she saw her face she changed the question "What happened?" "Nothing just that Miles was playing tonsil hockey with some other girl" "Oh my god Abby I'm sorry are you okay because I know it's hard to be cheated on" Riley said sitting on the couch. "Come on talk to your older sister" she continued patting the spot next to her. Emily smile and sat down. "You know I'm actually kind of relieved, it just means he wasn't the one you know" Her sister nodded "It just means that someone better is out there" "That's a very positive outlook on that" Riley said "I'm glad you have that" Abby smiled again "Wanna watch a movie?" "Why not, how about the Princess bride" Riley suggested "I love that movie but we need ice cream for it" "Why?" "Because that movie gets me in tears so fast and I just go dumped a girl needs an excuse to eat ice cream or else everyone would think I'm so kind of pig, sorry tired of salads" Riley laughed "Is that true" The next morning Abby was at the Wheelers to wittiness Danny call off the proposal. (Never though she would say that), "Alright so your going to tell her because if you don't your going to be living a very unplanned an maybe a very unhappy life together" Abby stated "I know and I will tell her, so you and Miles how did it go?" He asked straightening up and a questioning look on his face. He had though about nothing other than Abby going on a date with so guy who knew what was on this guys mind and he even thought about just checking up on her but he thought against it, it was her life an he really had no business in her love life. Abby shook her head "No as I planned it would go, I don't think there's going to be a third" she said looking down Danny smiled slightly and sighed in a little bit of relief, "Wait, what happened" "Nothing" she said a little to quickly "Abby" he said firmly She looked at him "He wasn't interested, he would rather have played tonsil hockey with someone else" "TONSIL HOCKEY! With someone- oh" he said his face getting red and rage boiling an skulking out. "Oh when I get my hands on him-" he raised his voice. Abby shook her head "You got bigger things to worry about" she said tilting her head. Milena walked round the corner "Is everything okay?" She asked Danny and Abigail looked at each other. "No Milena it's not" he sighed "We need to talk have a seat" and they sat at the dinning table. "Milena" he started But she took his hands "What is it?" She asked sweetly. Danny's mind was like putty after that. "Um... Well... You see- Um" Abby rolled her eyes "For the love of God Wheeler" she exasperated. She threw her hands up in the air, took a few steps towards him, took his face and crashed their lips together not giving a thought to Milena who sat wide eyed at the sight. (Her face was priceless FYI but beside the point) Abby pulled back and Danny spilled everything. "The proposal was an accident and I don't think that we're not right for each other" he said, Milena reared back as if she touched a hot pan. Abby waved her fingers like a magician would do "And spell broken" she said. To say that Milena took the news well would have been... Completely accurate. She just said that she wanted commitment and she returned the ring which they returned to Riley who then gave it back to Miss Wheeler, who then returned a pair of earrings, a coat, and their tv remotes (Abby was still trying to figure out who she did that one under their noses). Currently Danny and Abby were hanging out on the balcony having a mug of coffee. "Well you did it again Wheeler, preformed the impossible, saved your self from a life long commitment" "There is divorcement" he pointed out Abby shrugged "Yeah but 'for better or for worst' doesn't that mean something? Just because it gets ruff you give up?" Danny nodded "No, your right, all the good and the bad" he said She blinked "I'm sorry I had to drop that kiss bomb on you" she said changing the topic on marriage. "Never apologize for saving my life,... or kissing me" he said slightly flirtatiously.


	13. Chapter Thriteen

Abby smiled to keep herself from laughing at the ridiculous look on his face, but it was also cute she was tempted to kiss him again. Inside they heard Riley freak out "Finch!" She screamed. Abby smiled again "I'm going to go" she said "Want to come?" "Nay I'm good" he said standing up with her. "Hey Abs" "Yes?" She asked "If any guy hurts you again, just let me know and I'll beat the crap out of him" he said Emily was touched by his endearing words "Thanks Danny, I will think about that" she said and then she climbed back into the apartment. Marriage was in the air a friend of Riley's was getting married today and unfortunate for the soon to be newly weds they invited the whole Wheeler clan and had Ben Wheeler plan the bachelor party but that goodness they had Riley in charge. The problem was, that the cake was... Missing at least that's what everyone thought (save for Ben and Danny) but really it had been decimated accidentally by the two brothers. That night Danny was cleaning up the apartment for any traces of the cake when Abby came in. "Hey Danny, Riley wanted me to check on the cake" she said. Danny's eye looked her up and down, she was in a lilac summer dress with short sleeves and a skirt was just above her knees showing off her tones sharply calls. This time she was in her white bow flats and her hair was curled and down, red locks cascaded over her shoulders. She was once again the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, his throat was dry and his head pounded with the blood rushing from his light footed heart. She was indeed the bell of the ball. "Oh it's at the walk in fridge at the bar" he said quickly. "Wow that... That's actually a very good idea" she said walking past him. "Actually it would have been" he said out of ear shot. Abby looked at the floor "What's this?" She asked bending down but Danny picked it up first "Oh Emma wanted to play with it" he said, the bride and groom decorative piece on the cake. "Oh... They both look so perfect together" She said when she looked at the piece, her fingers touching the little people and so dangerously close to Danny's. he looked at her "Your going to make a beautiful bride someday" he said. She looked at him and placed a hand on her chest "Danny that's so sweet of you" she said touched by his thoughts. She sighed "Still imagine you and Riley at the alter?" "No I think that was just a crush" he said "What about you?" "Me oh I gave up on marring Han Solo a long time ago" she said and they chuckled. "Someday you will meet the right guy, a man who can look into you heart and tell you everything" he said, Abby looked into his grey-blue eyes, her heart pounded in her chest and her legs got weak. "Yeah okay" she said trying to keep up her composure "Um someday my heart should really get back up stairs you know party" she said throwing her hands into the air and walking towards the door. "You coming?" She asked looking him up and down in his dark purple button down and black pants. "Yeah I'll be up there" he said. "Okay" she sighed and left. Danny creased his brow and messed with the figure then they snapped apart. "Uh oh" he said. Abigail rested her frame on the door. She was still weak from what Danny had said, she wanted him so bad she had dreamed of it and here he was but something held her back. The elevator dinged "You coming up girl?" Tucker asked enthusiastically with a glass in his hand, she smiled an walked in... ... Abby's head pounded the next morning, ugh (tip never ever drink more than a glass of Chardonnay at public events especially if it is your first time drinking) she was in a large bed in dark purple button down that was way, way too big for her and she only had on her lacy Undergarments. She rubbed her temples when a horrifying though entered her head, 'dark purple button down' please no, but her thoughts were confirmed when a sleeping Danny put a bare muscular arm around her waist and rested his bearded chin on her shoulder. She looked at his shirtless form and also noticed he was only in blue and white checkered boxers. Her eyes widened "Oh my god" she breathed. Danny stirred and sat up not yet noticing her "Ugh, what the" he said touching his temples then he saw her, his eyes widened "What!" He yelped in surprise. "I have no idea" she said "Oh my god" he said again "Did we-" "I don't know I can't remember, we still have clothes on" "Really?! I'm wearing your shirt and your in boxers" she said "At least we aren't nude" he said standing up rubbing his eyes, then he surveyed HIS room. (Holy crap I had Abby in my bed) he thought. His pants where discarded and her dress laid on the floor but so did a empty bottle of wine. He took the pants and put one leg in then he saw a flashback of a giggling Abs with her legs wrapped around his waist and kissing him on his neck. He stopped suddenly wanting his thoughts to go elsewhere a the moment, he would have to be still for a little bit. Abby stood up and looked at her phone it was eight o'clock. The she looked at Danny's back watching the muscles ripple an move under the canvas of his tanned skin, suddenly she remembered his deep chuckles and him pulling her dress off. She blushed intensely and covered her face with the sheets. Danny had put on some pants and sat next to her. "Danny" she said voice muffled by the cloth. "Yeah" he said "I don't remember a thing" He sighed "Neither do I Abs, I don't know" "What is the last thing you remember?" She asked "Well, I remember going up on the roof to Katie and Dave's party and Tucker hitting on some girls. I remember us dancing and that's about it" he threw his hands up in the air "I'm sorry I just don't remember if we...you know" he said She sighed and rubbed her eyes "I remember Riley telling Ben and Jean to take care of Katie but that's it then the Chardonnay kicked in" she said. "Well... if theirs one positive in this you look hot in my shirt" he grinned goofily. She laughed at him and slapped his arm playfully. "My hair is a wreak" she said "I think it's sexy" she smiled "Well you with out a shirt is a scene I could get use too" she said and he laughed. He then popped a caused her to be flustered. Then he did it a few more times by then she was red in the face and threw a pillow at him... ... Danny was now in the bathroom showering while Abby dressed in a white robe created a homemade remedy to hangovers that her mom had taught her should she ever get drunk crazy. She had finished making the tea when Riley stormed in, "You will not believe-" she started loudly. "Shh keep your voice down" Abby complained rubbing her head and taking a sip from her mug. "Why are you in a robe?" Riley asked. "Why are you in your maid of honor dress?" She asked back looking at the fuzzy hot pink gown. "It's a long story, but I asked first" Riley said, just as the bathroom door opened and Danny wrapped only in a towel rested low on his waist entered the room.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"RILEY!" He said in surprise. Her sisters eyes where as wide as saucers and her mouth was gaping as she looked at Abigail. Abby took another sip and suddenly became very interested of the mugs contents. "Hi Danny" Riley said turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. "Big night last night hm?" She asked looking from Danny to Abigail and back "No it was... Normal" He said crossing his arms over his chest "Nothing happened" he continued. "Yeah Riley nothing happened, what about you?" Abby said desperate to change the subject "God why all the questions" Riley look between the two once more. "You know nothing really" she said "Nothing at all, is Tucker here or were you two alone last night?" She asked wondering if they had hooked up yet. "It was just us" he said "Now if you will excuse me I need to put on some pants" he said walking around the corner. Riley pounced "Oh my god did you two-" "NO!" Abby said "Your still too loud" rubbing her temples she sat at the table. "Oh sorry my bad she said sitting on the bar table. "So did you two" she asked wiggling her brow. "No" Abby said Riley narrowed her eyes "Maybe" she said "I don't know I can't remember anything after you told Ben to make sure he got Katie home" Riley rolled her and mumbled "Oh he made sure" "What was that?" Abby asked "Nothing" Riley replied "So you and Danny, Danny and you-" Abby snickered "What? There is no me and Danny, like I told you nothing happened" Riley arched an eyebrow "Abigail Ann Perrin" she said Abby sighed "Okay" she said defeated "I woke up this morning in his room, we where in the same bed, I had his shirt on and he was in his boxers" Riley covered her mouth an squealed "Oh my god Abs! That's amazing for you-" "No it's not!" Abigail said horrified "I am freaking out I promised myself not to sleep with anyone till after marriage and here I am" Riley shook her head "But still how was it?" "Don't you understand that's beside the point I don't remember but mostly I have done wrong to Danny because I'm no longer pure" "Why would-" Riley started but stopped, she leaned forward her mouth became slightly parted and eyes widened as she looked at her younger sister "Do you like him, like him as in you-.. have feelings for him?" She asked. Abby looked away putting her tea on the table and hugged herself, unshed tears in her eyes. Riley covered her mouth "Oh my god" she said "You do don't you" "Excuse me" Abby said and went into the bathroom to find her gown for the upcoming wedding and more importantly her cell to call her doctor to find out whether or not she was still 'single' Danny looked into his mirror, he sighed an stood up straight his hands going to his bow tie. He thought about this morning, it was a fantasy seem to have come true but he didn't want it to have happened now especially in the current fragile state of their... He didn't even know what to call her a friend, lover, confidant, girlfriend all seemed to work but none of them did. He suddenly felt her lips on his her body pressed on him. How could he have deck rated her in such a way. The alcohol must have hazed his mind, a sickening thought entered his mind 'What if she's pregnant' he didn't even remember whether or not if he wore protection he sat on the bed his heart heavy and pounded in his chest. No no he wouldn't run away from her, if she did become pregnant with his child then he would stay with her and take care of her because it would be the right thing to do... And he knew for sure that he was in love with Abigail Perrin. He stood up now if he only had the courage to tell her. He walked out of his room ready to leave, he found Emma crawling around in a little pink dress. "Hi Emma" he cooed and picked her up "It's your Uncle Danny" he said. Over the weeks he had grown more comfortable with the latest addition to the Wheeler family, thanks to Abby, he absolutely adored the little girl. He created his brow in though that if he did screw up and got Abby pregnant then a year later he might be holding his son or daughter. It was a frightening thought but it also was exciting at the same time, not that he was hoping Abby was pregnant but he could support a child if need be. He pushed those thoughts aside and walked into the living room just as Bonnie entered the apartment. "Alright lets go people I don't want to be late to this wedding, if its even going to happen" "Oh Hell no" Tucker said in a matching tux as Danny. "There will be many eligible women at this event, do no deny them Tucker in a tux" he said adjusting his coat. "Why wouldn't there be a wedding?" Danny asked "Oh well your brother slept with the bride" Bonnie said. "No fair I hit on her first" Tucker said. "Have some faith in Ben I'm sure there's just a misunderstanding" Danny said defending his brother. "Oh Danny, Ben is as guilty as sin you should see the tape" Bonnie said putting her video camera down, then she looked at Jean, the bad boy that had lived down the street in there neighborhood who was currently sitting in the couch.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"What are you smirking at?" She asked walking closer to him. "Oh I'm not telling anything" he said taking a swig of wine. "That's alright we have our ways of getting people to talk" she said "Tucker, hold my earrings" she said removing them. "I gotcha girl" he said taking them. Abigail had found Riley and Ben talking to a door. She found out that on the other side was Katie who had locker herself up and refused to wear the wedding dress. "Come on Katie just put on the dress it will make you feel better, I know it made m feel better when I did" Riley said. "Riley I don't think this is a good time to reveal that" Abby said. Katie stormed out of the bathroom. "Don't you understand" she said "I can't look David in the eye without thinking about what I did, maybe you and Jean were right Ben and I shouldn't get married at all" she said Abby snickered "A word of advise never listen to Ben and Jean" "You have to marry David" Ben said "Listen to Ben he's okay" Riley said. "Why?" Katie asked Ben. "I only said what i said because... Well because I was jealous" "Jealous of me? Why?" "Who wouldn't Katie, you made it you found your soulmate your true love the rest of us are just running around like idiots trying to find at least a fraction I what you and David have" Ben said. Abby felt tears in her eyes an even Riley was also tearing up "You have to marry David" Riley said. Katie smiled "Alright I will" she said just as the front door opened allowing Bonnie, Tucker, Danny, and Jean to enter. "What are you guys doing here?" Riley asked. "Tell them Jean" Bonnie said. "Well, you see when the two of you passed out in different rooms I moved you both in the same room" he said. "So we didn't?" Ben asked "Nope" Jean replied. Abby bit her lip when she saw Riley who looked like she was about to slap someone. "Ben will you excuse me for a second" she said. Then she charged into Jean and pushed him into a little table. "Crap the moment a video worthy moment arrives I'm not recording" Bonnie said "Is there any way we can redo that?" She asked. Ben, Danny, Abby, Riley, and Tucker just walked out of the room. After the wedding ceremony there was an after party. Riley and Ben slow danced on the roof, Tucker go a few numbers in his phone and did some flirting. Bonnie met some guys and got their numbers and went off with a few guys to who knows were. And Danny was sitting on the balcony looking at the New York sky light. Abby saw him from inside, her doctor had given her the results back on her current state and she was ready to tell him. She knocked on the window frame. Danny turned around "Abby, hey" he said, she detected some edge in him but that was okay. "Hi Danny I need to tell you something" "Oh, well I have something to say too and I would like you to listen" he said. "Okay" she said, he offered his hand to hers, she took it and she was on the balcony. "Abby, I want you to know that I am sorry" "Danny-" "Just listen" he said "It was my fault and I am sorry that I put you in it" his thumb was making circles in her palm. "But I'm not going anywhere" he continued "And I will provide for you and take care of both of you-" "Danny do you think I'm pregnant?" She asked surprised "Are you?" He asked confused She shook her head "No, no I'm... not, turns out I'm still a virgin" she said He scoffed "So we didn't" he said "Nope" she said laughing nervously "apparently we were, but some how the alcohol put us both to sleep before we could have" she sighed and he sighed with her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

They stood in silence for a long time, "Danny?" "Abs?" "What would you do if I told you that I was pregnant with your child?" Danny took a deep breath and looked in her green eyes "Abigail Ann Perrin, I would have told you what I just said moments before, I would have found an apartment for the three of us and we would have raised a baby" he said taking both her hands. "Really? Because I would have understood if-" "If what? If I left you? Abs what kind of man would I be if I just left a woman pregnant with my child" he said "I wouldn't even be a man anymore, no I would never leave you if we had a baby" Abby felt tears roll down her cheeks. Danny looked concern "Why are you crying?" She sniffled "I just... It means so much to me to hear that from you Danny, because I couldnt have stand the thought of loosing you and if I were pregnant having to raise that child alone I would have been so terrified and hearing that- you would never leave me- it means more to me than I can say" she said crying, Danny wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her "Sh Sh it's okay Abs, it's okay I'm not going anywhere" he said pulling squeezing her firmly. Her hand squeezed his arm and her muffled crying was all they heard for the longest time. He looked down at her trembling form and it broke his heart. "I will always catch you, I'm never letting you go never" he said his voice cracking slightly and wetness filled his eyes too. "I'm never letting go" he repeated. And they rocked back and forward, he kissed her forehead softly and long inhaling her rose scented conditioner and her natural scent. She inhaled his deodorant and his masculine smell, they were comforting just as his big arms made her feel safe. Her crying was slowing down "Don't leave me Danny" she said into his shirt. He squeezed her "Nothing would take you away from me" he said strongly and swallowed "I love you" "I love you too Danny" she said without hesitation. Riley and Ben walked hand and hand into the apartment three hours later. "Whoa what happened here?" Ben asked looking at the couch. "Sh keep you voice down their asleep" Riley said quietly. Danny and Abby were curled up together on the couch, Danny was in his white button down and slacks but was missing his shoes so his black socked feet hanged off the arm rest an his arms were wrapped around Abby, who was still in her bridesmaid dress and had Danny's jacket on. Her hands were laced with his and she was also missing her shoes. Their legs where tangled together and Riley was gushing from the cuteness of their spooning. "Oh my god that's so cute, I think I need a picture Ben they are spooning" she said. Ben shook his head "Whatever Riles, I had a good time tonight" he said "Really, oh I did too" she said and he kissed her on the cheek "Goodnight Riley" he said and he walked around the corner to check up an Emma who was fast asleep. Riley looked back to Danny and Abs who were still passed out. She pulled her phone out and took a picture. Then she pulled a blanket from a blanket basket, unfolded it and laid it on the two. She smiled she was happen for them truly she was I they decided to date. She kissed her little sisters forehead goodnight and then she left. Abigail stirred from her restless sleep. She yawned and was about to move when she remembered Danny. She looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled with jubilee. She shifted her body so that she could look at his sleeping face, it looked handsome and at peace. She grinned lazily and sighed happily, he was here with her all night. She laid on her chest (this was a very big couch) and she traced a gentle finger along his jawline feeling the prickly beard. He stirred and his arms wrapped around her and his think muscular leg covered hers. His eyes moved underneath his lids and he slowly opened his eyes, she gazed into his grey blue eyes she couldn't figure out if they where like a storm cloud or the sea but she loved his eyes anyway. "Hi" she said "Good morning" he said smiling and pulling her close, there bodies touching "How did you sleep?" He asked with a smirk. "Not really well but you made the difference" she said snuggling up against him even more. He inhaled and chuckled "Well it wasn't comfortable for me, my feet dangled over the edge" he said she chuckled and rested a hand on his arm. "Your very pretty from this angle did you know that?" He asked She blushed "No I didn't" she said. He grinned and flipped them over so that she was on top of him, he chuckled deeply at her yelp of surprise. She rested her hands on his chest and they just smiled like idiots at each other. "So what does this mean Danny?" "I don't know Abs, I told you that I love you and I do, I still do so what do you say? Want to give a shoot at us?" She blinked "Us?" He shrugged and tilted his head "Yeah you and me, me and you... together" "I think I would like that" she said and grinned. He smiled broadly and pecked her lips "I know I would like it" he said, she smiled and they kissed softly and slowly. A loud crash pulled them apart and Bonnie Wheeler stormed and walked right past the couch not even glancing at them. Danny sighed "Back to reality" he said she smiled and sat up and picked up her heels. Danny sat up and threw his legs off the arm rest, he stretched and walked her to the door. "I guess I should be getting back I got to go rehearse" Abigail said. "Right and I got hockey, hey so I have a game coming up and I was wondering-" "I will definately be there" "Let me finish" he grinned "I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me" "Danny Wheeler are you asking be out on a date?" She asked "Yes I am Abigail Perrin" he said Emily shrugged "Yes I would love that" she got on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Bye" "Bye" he said and she walked out happier than before. Danny smiled broadly. "Oh hi Danny" Bonnie said. "Hey Mom, today's going to be a good day" "Someone's in a good mood" "You bet" he said exuberance radiating "Woo" he cheered and went into the bathroom nothing could ruin his mood. Bonnie looked confused "What's gotten into him?" She asked "He better not be on drugs"


End file.
